The Sombra Returns Saga: Book 1: The Roots of Hatred
by Hamon 240
Summary: Sombra is back and wishes to foster the hatred deep within Honest Truth's linage of the Zephyr Ninja clan. Sombra ends up killing Settled Score and Applejack, which gets him what he wants, Honest Truth is learning to foster his hate and make it power to fuel his ambitions. Also, why is Aeris' soul inside Loyalspirit's heart and what special Training does she have lined up for him?
1. Chapter 1

Disaster Strikes

Honest Truth's Ambition

The Sombra Returns Saga Book 1: The Roots of Hatred

(Sequel Series to The One-Wing Chronicles)

by Hamon240

Prologues as read by Honest Truth: 10 years after the defeat of One-Wing our parents told us that peace would be forever . . . They couldn't be more wrong . . . and well, if it wasn't for my friend Loyalspirit, Equestria would be in total darkness, and that was all my fault.

"So how do I get rid of the honest child's parents?" Sombra thought. "I guess I make it look like an accident . . . WAIT! That's how I'll do it yes . . . I am a genius." Sombra, the old king of evil and darkness has returned. He has stepped up to use the overpowering vengeful feelings of the Zephyr Ninja Clan hidden deep within Honest Truth so that he can manipulate Honest to his will, and in the process, destroy the harmony of Equestria and rule the world in an age of darkness. How will he do this? He seeks to kill Settled Score and Applejack, hoping the loss of his parents will push Honest Truth over the edge.

"Father! Mother! Why are you fighting?!" Honest Truth asked. "Yer father attacked me, ask him!" Applejack replied to her child. Settled Score looked up, his eyes seemed grey and emotionless. "You've wasted my life, now. I'll pay you back by taking yours!" he yelled. As he said it, his hoof became encased in blue lightning and he stabbed it in Aj's direction. "CHIDORI!" Settled Score said as his hoof hit Applejack's cheek, the lightning cut her. "AH!" Applejack exclaimed in pain. "I don't know what is up with you but maybe this will snap you out of it! FIRE STYLE: PHOENIX STORM TECHNIQUE!" Flames consumed Settled Score and blew out the wall. "What is goin' on here?" Applebloom asked as she and Sweetie Belle walked in. Scootaloo was in the Crystal Empire because of her job for the Royal Guard. "I know you like ta train, but yer destroying the whole house!" Applebloom continued. "I don't have time to deal with ya right now Applebloom!" Applejack snapped.

"Um, did you see that huge blast at Aj's place?" Dash asked Starseeker. Star got up from his position on the bed, dressed in his Wonderbolts uniform, a single black shoulder pad on his right fore-hoof, his new Fusion Buster Sword slung on his back. "What?" he asked. "There was a huge explosion at Sweet Apple Acres." Dash answered. "I think we'd better investigate." Star remarked as he shot out the door. "Wait for ME!" Rainbow called. "Loyalspirit, be good while we're gone!" "Yes mom." Loyalspirit said looking up from the TV displaying _Kingdom Hearts II_, which was his favorite pass time.

Settled Score picked up Applejack by her throat, not a trace of emotion could be found in his eye still. Aj looked up, her face covered in bruises, blood coming down her lip. "Darn it what is with you?" Aj asked. Suddenly, Settled Score's eyes became green. "It is I." He said. "King Sombra?" Applejack asked. "What have you done to him?" But Sombra had left. "Well, there's only one thing I can do." Aj sighed. She placed her hooves on Settled Score's. Star and Dash ran up as she did it. "Applejack! Don't do it!" Star yelled. Applejack just looked down. "Twin sacrifices technique . . . " she mumbled. In seconds, she and Settled Score fell over, lifeless.

"Mother! Father!" Honest Truth yelled. He shook his parent's bodies. Starseeker walked up to the child. "I'm sorry . . . they're gone . . . " he said. "Who...who did this . . . ?" Honest Truth asked. "There is no reason but possession that my father would attack mother. Huh!? Who forced my mother's hand and had her sacrifice her life and my the life of her lover!?" Starseeker looked away. "Honest Truth if I could tell you, I would." As Starseeker and Rainbow Dash left to tell the others, a shadow with green eyes approached Honest Truth. "It was I who caused this. What are you going to do?" Sombra asked. "I going to find you and kill you!" Honest Truth yelled and he activated the All Seeing Eye for the first time in his life. "Now how are you?" Honest Truth asked.

"I like you...am a Zephyr Clan survivor, I am the founder, Sombra the Dark." The King answered. "Shouldn't you be dead?" Honest Truth asked. "Well, I would be if Celestria hadn't sealed me away." Sombra answered. "Now why do you train, foster your hatred and despise me, or you'll never be strong enough to defeat me." With this Sombra disappeared. "I WILL! I PROMISE TO DESTROY YOU!" Honest Truth yelled.

"Applejack..." Twilight murmured. "I can't believe you did that..." "Oh dear..." Rarity exclaimed. "Aj's gone?" Pinkie asked sadly as her hair went flat. Fluttershy was speechless. "Who did it?" Humble Soul asked. "He called himself King Sombra..." Honest Truth said as he walked up. He had on a white shirt, black pants, a blue cloth wrapped around his waist, and his father's sword sheathed to his waist, held up by the same purple rope. Honest also picked up his mother's hat and placed it on his head. "Oh Honest Truth I'm so sorry for you..." Black Magic said to him. "You are?" he replied as he turned around to leave. "Humph...well save your sympathy." "Where are you going?" Starseeker asked. "To the mountains to train...then I'll kill this King Sombra single handedly. He didn't wait for anyone to protest before he ran off.

"Wait did he say Sombra?" Twilight asked. "He did..." Rainbow Dash answered. "Oh my..." Fluttershy said. "Humph..." Starseeker sighed. "I'm going to check with Scootaloo at the Crystal Empire." "Please do..." Rainbow replied. "I don't want our little girl to be his next victim." "Right." Star said as he teleported. 'What could Sombra want?" Twilight asked. "Revenge, the world, all of the above?" Rarity suggested. As Starseeker found what was left of Scootaloo's post in the Crystal Empire, he ran to her side. "Scoots are you ok?" he asked. "I-I can feel my wings..." Scootaloo replied. "I can't even flap them..." "Don't worry...I'll make sure you get help." Star comforted his adopted child.

In the Northern Mountain, even though One-Wing was gone, there was a entity that the monsters, even the dragons were scared of...it was Honest Truth. His face was covered in black markings. "Ah, the curse seal of hate..." Sombra remarked as he watched Honest Truth's training. "It won't be long before we can make our move..." Sombra said. "Yes, it would seem that way..." Queen Chrysalis remarked as she walked up. "But why ask for the changelings for help?" "Because we have a common enemy." Sombra replied. "No more, no less." "If you say so." Chrysalis remarked.

"Scootaloo..." Rainbow said as she looked into Scootaloo's hospital room. "She'll be ok..." Star murmured. "Hey Loyalspirit? You still have the replica's of the Oblivion and Oathkeeper keyblades you made?" he added to his son. 'Yea, why?" Loyal answered. "It's time for you to learn how to use them properly." Starseeker answered. "It's time you and your friends helped us, your parents in our adventures." "Really?" Loyalspirit asked, his eye lit up. "Yes..." Starseeker replied. "If we are to defeat Sombra, we will need you, the younger generations help." Starseeker said. "YES! I'm going to be a keyblade wielder!" Loyalspirit exclaimed. But inside his heart was Aeris' spirit sitting on a stained glass design of Starseeker, Rainbow Dash and their friends. "Oh you'll be surprised how accurate that statement is" she said. "I just hope that I'm not too late when I get to give you your specil training."


	2. Chapter 2

1Honest Truth's Refusal, Loyalspirit's Disappearance

The Day Sombra Took Over

by Hamon240

"So King Sombra is back again?" Celestria asked. "It would seem that way." Starseeker reported. "Man this is worse than a Koichi Ohata anime . . . " Rainbow Dash sighed. "Yea it's serious, _most serious_." Star commented. Just then Loyalspirit ran in. "Father there's these weird black creature outside!" he announced. "Changelings too?" Celestria yelled. "This is too much at one time!" "We've got this." Star said as he disassembled the seven swords that made up his Fusion Buster Sword and sheathed them into the straps on his back. "Come on kids, lets see what you learned."

"Ok, Generous Soul, Kindheart, you make sure you stay safe. Remember, if you two get seriously hurt we have no one to heal us quickly." Starseeker commanded. Loyalspirit pulled out his copy of the Oblivion keyblade and held it to his right side like Sora, Overwhelming Laughter took out a pistol similar to Vincent Valentine's, three barrels and all, and Willingheart pulled out a spear and pulled his goggles over his eyes. "Wait, Honest Truth, he's still in the mountains!" Loyal told his father. "I'll go get him." Star replied. "Mother, do you think you can take over for me?" he asked Celestria though telepathy. "Of course, just go get him!" Celestria remarked.

Star teleported into the part of the mountains where Honest Truth was. But when he looked at the child he couldn't recognize him. Honest Truth's mane was now black like his father's, his All Seeing Eye was always active, meaning his once lovely green eyes where red as blood, with a black six sided star design. Honest's overall appearance was distorted, he had black marks all over his body, his fur was a light, instead of dark, orange, and he had three scaley what looked like snake tails coming out the right side of his body. "Why hello." He said to Starseeker.

"Honest Truth, what has happened to you?" Star asked. "You like it? It's my Depression State. All Zephyr Ninja's have one, and though the power of the curse seal of hate, I have found mine." Honest Truth replied. "Your father would be disappointed in you." Starseeker said shaking his head. "But never mind that, we need you. I know you've been training a lot up here, so why don't you regress to normal and come help us warn off the attackers?" "Two problems with that." Honest Truth said. "One: I can't regress till the object of my hate has been eradicated. Two: Even if I wanted to, I'll pass. I must stay here and train more so I can kill Sombra." "So thick headed. Applejack would not only be disappointed. She'd be _disgusted _with how you're acting." Starseeker said as he teleported. "Disgusted, eh?" Honest Truth thought. "Humph, you're a fool Starseeker, but then again . . . how would you know how I feel?"

"Where's Honest Truth?" Loyalspirit asked as his father returned, slashing a Changeling with a smaller of his seven swords. "He won't be coming." Star replied. "Now don't worry about him and fight!" "Yes father." Loyalspirit said and pulled his keyblade out, but as he did it, he suddenly vanished. "Loyalspirit!" Rainbow yelled. "Where'd he go Star?" she asked, her voice hysteric. "I-I don't know . . . " Starseeker replied. "But we've got more important things to deal with at the moment!" he added slashing down a row of changelings with a Bladebeam limit attack.

"Fine, then I'll end it." Dash said as she rose up in the air. "I've never done it like this . . . but there's always a first time, right?" She then without hesitation came crashing down with a Sonic Rain-boom. "There all done." She said as the changelings disappeared. "Not quite." Chrysalis replied as she walked up, Luna and Celestria laying on the ground, out cold. 'Stop there you." Cadence shouted at the Queen. "Oh be quite you." Sombra called as he pushed her to the ground. "We have to get him now!" Laughter said as she raised his three barreled gun to Sombra's face. "No, lets try to get info first." Star said. "Where's my son?" "I couldn't tell you." Sombra replied. "I saw him disappear. That just means one less problem for me." "Humph." Star grunted. "Well, all I can say is . . . LIMIT 4b: OMNI SLASH V.5!" he yelled as he kicked Sombra into the air and had his swords float around Sombra, he then flew though the air and slashed with the sword in his hand, then hooked it into the last on, then finally he crashed down on Sombra when all six swords combined into their original form.

"How'd you like that!?" Rainbow Dash yelled as Star landed the blow. Sombra got up and rubbed his neck. "Well, it was a great feeling of "Oh my gods, if this is the best you have, then the world is mine."." Sombra replied. "And mine." Chrysalis remarked. "Hmhmhm, well, without Applejack we can't use the Elements of Harmony." Twilight said. "I'll be Honesty." Luna remarked weakly. "And I'll be the catalyst." Starseeker said as he spun his sword over his head. "All right then, lets do it!" Twilight said. "All right kids, you're about to see the reason we were able to defeat One-Wing!" Star announced. "LIMIT 5: HARMONY SLASH!" But as Twilight and the others circled Starseeker, the Elements cracked and broke. "Wha?" Dash stammered.

"The Elements have rejected you." Celestria called. "They've been passed on." "You mean?" Twilight asked. "Black Magic, Kindheart, Generous Soul, Overwhelming Laughter!" "Wait, won't that fail?" Pinkie asked scratching her head. "Oh my, she's right . . . Loyalspirit and Honest Truth aren't here." Rarity agreed. "Well, if you're done, it's my turn." Sombra replied and sent out a black shock wave and everyone fell down. "Chrysalis, get the princesses first." "OK, then." She replied as changelings picked up Celestria, Luna, Cadence, Rarity, and Twilight's out cold bodies. "Now the others." Sombra continued. "NO!" Starseeker yelled as he made sure everyone had contact and teleported, taking them with him. "A retreat, eh?" Sombra commented. "Well, I guess we win."

"Oh, Loyalspirit . . . where are you. . ." Rainbow Dash whined. "And poor Scootaloo. . .is she alright?" "We'll get her, Applebloom, and Sweetie Belle before we run." Starseeker said. "Then we'll find Loyalspirit before we challenge Sombra again." But Loyalspirit couldn't be found, it was impossible. He was inside his own heart. "Where am I?" Loyalspirit asked as he stood up. "You are in your heart." a mare's voice called. "Who are you?" Loyal asked. "My name is Aeris." she replied to him. "And I am here to help you." "Wait, Aeris? You mean the flower pony that helped my dad and his friends defeat One-Wing?" Loyalspirit asked. "Yes that is me." Aeris remarked. "Now do you still have your keyblades?" "These?" Loyalspirit said bringing up his replicas of Oblivion and Oathkeeper. "They're just cosplay props. . ." "Props, eh?" Aeris said. "Well, feel them." Loyalspirit bounced the two keys in his hooves. "They're heaver?' he said bewildered.

"Why are they heaver?" Loyalspirit asked. "They're _real _keyblades. You're destined to be Equestria's keyblade wielder. And that's why you're in your heart, standing on the Station of Awakening." Aeris answered. "The. . ." Loyal said as he looked down to see he was standing on a stained glass platform, that had a picture of his father, a picture of his mother, and pictures of there friends around them. "This is unreal. . ." he said. "Now you're to stay here for a year and train to use the keyblade." Aeris commented. "But wen you return. . . I fear your home will be all but taken over by evil. . . and your best friend. . . will have lost his heart. . ." "Well, I guess I have no choice!" Loyalspirit exclaimed. "Well now. . . all right young Loyalspirit, are you ready to fully awaken your abilities?" Aeris asked. "You bet!" Loyalspirit answered. "Just like his father. . ." Aeris thought. "He may even be able to use the technique that keyblade masters can figure out. . . the quadra wield."


	3. Chapter 3

1The Things That Are Dearly Beloved

Sombra's Rule of Darkness

by Hamon240

"Huff, huff . . . I can't take any more . . . " Loyalspirit said as he fell over, dropping the Kingdom Key. "Here in your heart you will find it easiest to train faster, if you were to do this training outside it would take much more than one year." Aeris remarked. "Just remember what you are fighting for." "My home, my friends, and my family . . . " Loyalspirit said. "Right, now show me what you've mastered of Valor Form." Aeris commented. "Light come forth!" Loyalspirit said as he got up, he picked up the Kingdom Key and Oathkeeper suddenly appeared, his vest suddenly went from black to red, and he was able to float, his movements with the keyblade seemed smoother. "Good, now revert." Aeris called. "Right." Loyalspirit said as his clothes went back to black and his feet touched the ground. "Now we work on Wisdom Form." Aeris said. "What has it been, about a month since you came here?" "Yes Aeris." Loyalspirit replied. "Well we'd better hurry." Aeris said. "We need to get Master and Final Form down before we can work on the Ultima Weapon and the other special technique I have in store for you." Aeris said.

Meanwhile, in Equestria, Sombra had all but taken over. Starseeker was able to retrieve Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo, but Applebloom was taken in by Sombra. She was his servant and hostage, though without Loyalspirit and Honest Truth, The Elements of Harmony were useless. Twilight, Celestria, Luna, Cadence, and Rarity were frozen in crystal back in the Crystal empire where Chrysalis took control. Sombra watched over Canterlot, both trying to make sure our remaining heros couldn't stage an uprising. Scootaloo was in a coma, and the others did nothing but train in preparation for the day they'd attack. "Starseeker, when will Scoots wake up?" Rainbow asked. "Humph . . . When she can . . ." Starseeker said sadly. "Even Cure magic won't wake her up." "And Honest Truth, the gods help him. Apparently he doesn't want ours."

"So, Equestria has been taken over by this King Sombra." Honest Truth commented as he looked down from the mountain onto Canterlot. He drew his sword. "But it's not like I care." He said. "I just want my revenge, not to be the savior of the world." "Do you hate me yet?" Sombra's voice called in Honest Truth's ear. "Yes! Now come out and fight me!" Honest Truth yelled. Just then, a red blur came out of his chest and floated away. "M-my heart is gone . . ." the good left in Honest Truth said. "Oh who cares as long as we attain our goal?" The hatred in him asked. "I do! Our friends do! Mother and Father would!" Honest said. "Humph, and I do." Settled Score's voice called in Honest's ear. "I am disappointed in you son. I thought you'd be the one to break the hellish line of hate in our clan. I was wrong." "Wait Father!" Honest called out. But Settled Score had left. "I am disgusted in the way you're acting." Applejack's spirit said to her son. "Very disgusted."

1 Month later inside Loyalspirit's Heart

"Good, good. You've mastered Valor, Wisdom, and Master Form. But it seems that Final Form is troubling you. Or is it that you're not focused?" Aeris asked. "Humph, it's been a month since I felt that bad feeling . . ." Loyalspirit said. " . . . and I think that was Honest Truth losing his heart. And it fills me with so much rage that I could . . . ahhh!" as Loyalspirit yelled his Master Form turned White, then Oathkeeper appeared in his left hoof, Oblivion floated over his right shoulder, and a new key he hadn't seen yet floated over his left. But Oblivion and the new key soon faded, but his clothes remained white. "Final Form at last." Aeris remarked. "You have almost fully awakened." "I have?" Loyalspirit asked. "Yes." Aeris answered. "He summoned the Ultima Weapon and used the Quadra Wield Technique at one time." She thought.

"Darn Changelings!" Dash yelled as the black creatures came chasing after them. "Oh my . . . do we really have to fight like this?" Fluttershy asked. "Of course, but I'll be here with you." Humble Soul said as he transmuted a spear from a pole for the tent they were sleeping in. "Brother didn't I tech you better?" said a voice. Suddenly an earth pony stallion with a long braided mane, the bangs in his face came up. He also had a metal right foreleg and left hind-leg. "Short Temper, the youngest royal alchemist!" Starseeker said. "Gods, I hate my name." The alchemist pony said with a face hoof. "But yes, that is I!" he said as he transmuted a blade onto his right foreleg. "Lets go!" Temper added as he punched a Changeling with his Blade-hoof. "You're going to need more help than that." Said a familiar voice. "It sure took you long enough Major!" Goodcop yelled up to the helicopter that flew over them.

"Section 9. All accounted for High Commander!" The Major said with a salute to Starseeker. "So, you guys got out of Canterlot as well." Star commented. "Yes we did." The Major said. Badcop was busy using the machine gun on the helicopter to mow down Changelings, Rainbow Dash Sonic Rain-boomed many Changelings of her own. Finally Starseeker destroyed the rest with a Bladebeam. "So, we are on the run until Sombra is defeated?" The Major asked. "Celestria, we were able to save her. We have a base under Canterlot. She sent us to save you." "What about the other princesses?" Dash asked. "I'm sorry, we couldn't even get near them, they are in separate rooms all though out the Crystal Castle." The Major said. "Well, we'd better take what we have . . ." Starseeker commented. "Lets go."

"Humph . . . they need me . . ." Loyalspirit said. "You still have 10 months to train." Aeris called to him. "You can't leave till it's over. You'd be half the keyblade master you could be. If you really want to help them, you'll stay here." "If you say so . . ." Loyalspirit commented. "But what about Scootaloo, will she ever wake up? And Honest Truth, will he ever get his heart back?" "Why do you ask such questions?" Aeris replied. "Because there is nothing more dearly beloved to me than my friends and family . . . Sure Scootaloo is my sister only because she's adopted, and Honest Truth is slowly becoming corrupted by the dark, but they're still the ponies I've grown up to know and love." "Humph." Aeris sighed. "I'll see what I can do about Scootaloo, but Honest Truth can only be fixed by you."

"Starseeker! Come quick! Scootaloo is waking up!" Dash yelled as she ran to her lover. He rushed into the room. As he saw Scootaloo's eyes open, he said, "How you doing, kid?" "I can breath, and for now that's enough." She replied. "But, as I woke up, I heard a voice tell me that Loyalspirit will return soon. Rain - I mean, mom, where's my brother?" "Loyalspirit just disappeared one day, we can't find him." Rainbow answered. "Humph, but don't worry, we'll find him." Starseeker said. "Now rest up, we're going to need you for the upcoming fight." "Right, will do dad." Scoot replied.

Starseeker walked up to Celestria one night to strike conversation. "Hello mother, you're doing well." he said. "Yes well my son, if you live to 1,010 years old, you may look good still, but you won't feel it. Especially after being sealed in crystal for Two months." Celestria replied. "Now what are you here for?" "It's Loyalspirit, do you know where he is?" Star asked. "Why yes, he's training in his heart." Celestria answered. "I see, so we have Loyalspirit who's training in the light, and Honest Truth is training in the dark." Starseeker said after Celestria finished explaining the situation with the two missing boys. "Starseeker, wait." Celestria said as Star got up to leave. "If there's something bothering you, know you can come to me. I am your mother after all." "I know, I'm just worried about Honest Truth, ever since Applejack and Settled Score passed, he's done nothing but foster his hatred, he's all disfigured and now you tell me he's lost his heart? I just fear for him . . ." Starseeker remarked. Celestria then wrapped her son in her wing, and brought im closer to her. "Do not worry yourself, I think you'll see just how much of a man Loyalspirit has become after his year of training is up, and how it will save us all, even Honest Truth." Celestria said warmly. "Now my son, I want you to focus your worry, if focus on it at all, on the ponies you have with you now. And how they can help you pave the way for Loyalspirit to save us from this mess." "Yes. Thank you mother, I will do that." Starseeker said. "Starseeker, one more thing." Celestria called. "Yes." Star remarked. "Remember, I have your back at all times, I am your mother and I love you." Celestria said smiling with her eyes closed, her cocked to the side. "Of course how could I forget, I love you to, mother." Star replied as Celestria gave him another wing hug. "Mother?" Dash asked as she walked up. "Umm yea, I guess it's time to explain that . . ." Starseeker said. "After we beat One-Wing, I found out Celestria is my mother . . ."

"Aeris I can feel it, Honest Truth's heart. It's near here." Loyalspirit said. "Yes, it is taking refuge in you." Aeris replied. "It is?" Loyalspirit asked. "Yes." Aeris remarked. "What will you do?" "I will wake Honest Truth up to the light, give him his heart back, and we'll defeat Sombra together." "That's the answer I wanted!" Aeris exclaimed. "Lets get to it then!" :Loyalspirit said. "It's time to get hype!"


End file.
